Sueña con un mundo, que tal vez nadie tenga
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Durante la guerra, gracias al Edo Tensei de Kabuto y a una persona especial invocada del mundo puro, Obito Uchiha puede experimentar por primera vez lo que se siente vivir en el Tsukuyomi Infinito. Al comienzo, todo parece ser perfecto ante sus ojos, sin embargo, a veces los sueños se convierten en pesadillas... y no son tan positivos cuando se trasforman en una realidad propia.


Sueña con un mundo, que tal vez nadie tenga.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personaje son me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias:_ What If?, posible OoC, UA.

 _._

 _._

Prologo: Un mundo sin color.

.

.

El daño físico causado en su cuerpo por la reciente batalla no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con el insoportable dolor que, repentinamente, había logrado instalarse en su alma. Un crudo dolor emocional que al parecer amenazaba con quedarse, para así seguir atormentando a sus golpeados pensamientos.

 _«_ _Tarde o temprano, el dolor demanda ser sentido_ _»_

De manera insana, Obito se aferraba a aquella frase como si fuera un único salvavidas en pleno océano agitado. Pensado que tal vez esas palabras podrían llegar a ser la única verdad escondida entre la falsedad del mundo. Todo lo demás… no era más que una vil mentira sin sentido ante sus encendidos ojos color carmín.

Minato, el Yondaime Hokage, consiguió lastimarlo gravemente con su técnica definitiva: el Raijin Volador. No obstante, Obito podía soportar e incluso hacerse más fuerte ante esa clase de heridas. Después de todo, ya había conseguido sobrevivir a la peor y más dolorosa de todas, por lo que una cicatriz más o una menos no haría ninguna diferencia en él.

Dejó caer su cuerpo junto a un árbol de sombra, agotado por el enorme uso de chakra durante la batalla. La técnica para controlar al zorro de nueve colas consumía demasiado poder visual, aunque de no ser por las intervenciones, hubiera podido destruir Konoha usándola por mucho más tiempo.

Esperando a la llegada de Zetsu, observó al zorro destruir la mayor parte de los escombros, y al Sandaime luchando con la intención de evitar tanto muertes injustas como la destrucción completa de la aldea. Para la suerte de todos, contaban con Minato para detener al bijuu.

 _«N_ _o me sorprendería que no llegara a tiempo para detener el próximo ataque devastador. Después de todo… siempre llega tarde cuando más se lo necesita_ _»_

Obito arqueó su mano derecha y la posó en el medio de su pecho, como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón de una estocada. Aquel dolor invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo y no se resignaba a desaparecer. Lo atormentaba incluso en los peores sueños, sangrando por dentro y sintiéndose en carne propia. Ese dolor se manifestaba nada más y nada a menos que como la presencia de la misma muerte. En un término más específico, el haber visto con sus propios ojos la pérdida de su amada: Rin Nohara.

Apretó aún más su mano en aquella zona. Enojado consigo mismo por sentir apenas una pizca de culpa, algo para lo que ya no existía lugar. Estuvo a punto no solo de asesinar a Kushina Uzumaki —a la cual siempre quiso secretamente como si fuera su madre— con la extracción del Kyubi, sino también de matar al hijo recién nacido de su propio maestro.

Se suponía que debía sentir mucha culpa por ello, pero la mera verdad era: que apenas si le importaba un poco. Tal vez la culpa intentaba embarrar su mente de forma leve, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de todo lo cometido.

Finalmente, sin dar aviso previo, Zetsu apareció de entre la tierra.

—El nueve colas parece estar descontrolado… ¿hay algún problema? —Zetsu se veía preocupado, cuando en realidad las cosas marchaban a la perfección. Todo según lo planeado previamente. Pronto tendrían la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su más grande proyecto, era solo cuestión de tiempo y espacio.

—En realidad, no. La Aldea de La Hoja se encentra casi completamente arrasada. Intentarán detener al Kyubi y estarán demasiado ocupados con la reconstrucción como para prestar atención a algo más —Cada una de las palabras salidas de los labios de Obito sonaban con elocuencia ante los oídos de Zetsu.

—Entiendo. Mientras estén distraídos, nosotros podremos actuar.

Obito asintió en pleno silencio, haciéndole un gesto a su compañero en señal de retirada. Zetsu fue despareciendo entre la rocosa tierra que rodeaba el bosque de la aldea, convencido de que el Uchiha se veía mínimamente afectado por la reciente destrucción. El hecho de que el poseedor del Sharingan llevara una máscara puesta no ocultaba sus sentimientos del mundo… ¿o sí?

Cuando su compañero desapareció, Obito se permitió echarle un último vistazo a la aldea que anteriormente se había dignado a llamar "hogar". Percatándose de que, a medida que su vista pasaba por la reciente destrucción, sus recuerdos se iban guardando en un abismo de oscuridad.

Su entrada al equipo siente.

Las misiones en compañerismo.

El primer encuentro con Rin y kakashi.

La destrucción del puente Cannabis.

Todos, absolutamente todo se borraba de forma automática. Lo único que no podía borrarse, era la sensación lúgubre que causaba vivir en la realidad.

¿Qué se supone que se debe sentir, cuando en realidad no se siente nada? El último recuerdo de Obito constaba en un vacío de palabras y sentimientos. El mundo oscureciéndose a cada segundo, y tan solo la triste sinfonía de la muerte. El único recuerdo que permanecía vivo en su memoria.

Sin Rin, la vida ya no tenía sentido ante sus ojos. No tenía sentido seguir siendo Obito Uchiha: aquel niño ingenuo que soñaba con ser Hokage, sin saber que pronto seria presa de un cruel destino ajeno a sus ideales. Aquel que era capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos, a pesar de ser tratado como una escoria. La oveja negra del equipo. Aquel que jamás destacaba en ninguna habilidad, pero que sin embargo, resaltaba en el don de tener un enorme corazón.

A partir de ese momento, el mundo comenzaría a conocerlo como Tobi de Akatsuki, y detrás de una máscara se encargaría de cortar el destino de la realidad. De guiar a los humanos en el sendero sencillo de la verdadera paz, siempre mirando con ojos de sangre.

Clavó su rostro en la figura de su maestro en combate, dejando ver su ojo Sharingan activado, con un brillo casi muerto: esa sería la última vez que se permitiría ser Obito Uchiha.

 _«_ _Este mundo esta tan oscuro. Lo siento, Minato-Sensei, pero ya no lo soporto. Estoy... harto_ _»_

Se sumergió en la penumbra de los bosques.

Sí. Estaba harto.

Verdaderamente harto de vivir en un mundo sin color.

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


End file.
